Réquiem de una Ciudad Perdida
by Yui-033
Summary: Un viejo amigo se sumó a este horror, visto antes como Raccoon City. Umbrella está tambaleante, a punto de caer, pero parece que no jugaron su ultima carta. Jill va en busca de justicia, y sin saber que un viejo compañero suyo volverá a encontrarla. Solo Dios sabe si lograrán escapar...


**Hola a todos! que tal? NUEVA HISTORIA! debo decir que me costo bastante y mucho tiempo saber que hacía de nuevo, para luego tener dos motivos por los cuales seguir escribiendo, y por continuar, la idea me había resultado atractiva desde siempre. ¿Porque? supongo que los tres primeros juegos son lo que mas me fasinan de esta saga, y me dije, ¿Raccoon City de nuevo? Y bueno, termine de leer un libro y puse manos a la obra... en fin, dejo de ahogarlos con tanto palabrerio y nos ponemos manos a la obra, no? :D**

**Saludos! **

* * *

_Nos encontramos entre un millón de posibilidades, _

_siempre preguntándonos si eso ya estaba escrito_

* * *

Prologo: Escape

El arma era fuertemente apretada contra su pecho. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando de nuevo. Nueva ciudad, los mismos resultados. ¿No era suficiente ya con Raccoon City? ¿Acaso estos terroristas no habían sacado bastante destrucción del jodido incidente de hacía ya tanto tiempo? Miró, escondida por la pared el panorama. No solo se encontraba contra antiguos conocidos suyos, sino que ella nuevamente estaba involucrada. ¿Era cosa del destino? Ella no lo sabía, pero si era así, el destino era muy jodido. Un monstruo, con apariencia a rana y extremidades largas volteó, al tiempo que ella escondía la cabeza, con el martilleo incesante de su corazón. No solo le tocaba defender a la chica, que al parecer también había sobrevivido, sino que también debería defenderla, ante su incapacidad de manejar un arma. Inspiró y exhaló el aire cargado de miedo y tensión de su pecho. Otra descarga de adrenalina corrió por ella, mientras que oía atentamente los pasos de aquellas endemoniadas criaturas. La jovencita temblaba, aferrada a su brazo e intentando no derramar más lágrimas. Estaban solas, y eso es lo que todo mundo ya sabía. Media ciudad había desaparecido por completo, de la nada y del día a la noche. Era imposible, denotar un cambio repentino e inesperado. Temblaron sus rodillas, y observó la sombra que se acercaba cada vez más. Si echaban a correr, eso sería el error fatal. Enfrentarlo no era una opción. Sus recursos eran limitados.

Era momento de decidirse; el horrible monstruo rana estaba cerca. La jovencita se aferró con más fuerza a sus brazos y soltó más aire. Se aferró a su pistola, con la fuerza de una leona. Su pollera de jean claro y su camiseta blanca estaban empapadas de sudor. Una gota de un frío sudor cayó por su espalda, mientras debatía las posibilidades. ¿Qué haría? Francamente, era un misterio hasta para ella. ¿Quién lo diría? Escoltar a una adolescente, cuyo padre había causado un incidente como aquel, hacía menos de unas horas. Aiko temblaba cada vez más, mientras Jill sentía cada vez más la presión sobre su brazo. Las llamas de un bote de basura cercano le daba la perfecta visión de aquella sombra… _Estúpidos callejones… _Pensó, mientras le devolvía una mirada, cargada de compasión, miedo y cariño.

-Aiko, mira- señaló a un punto más alejado, por la calle donde estaban.- Tendremos que hacer esto, ¿Si?- La niña entendía perfectamente que quería decir, aunque su inglés no fuera perfecto, captaba simplemente por la mirada segura y decidida de la única mujer que se había dignado a ayudarla, lo que simplemente harían. Huir.

Sacudió su cabeza, generando una rápida respuesta afirmativa a Jill. Ella le tendió una mano amistosa, la cual apretó con fuerza, una vez que aceptó. Contaron mentalmente hasta tres… Cada vez más se volvían peligrosas las calles, y salir era lo único que quedaba. No quería temblar, ya sabía cómo proceder en aquellas situaciones; pero simplemente, no podía evitarlo. Miró sobre su hombro la cara de Aiko, con su pelo negro recogido en un moño ya casi desecho por la situación y por las corridas en medio de una ciudad infestada. Su cabello castaño, en crecimiento, le tapó la visión a aquellos ojos estrechos y oscuros como el cielo de la noche, de la niña. Un impulso, una descarga de adrenalina cada vez con más intensidad; el balanceo de ambos pares de piernas… y la frenética carrera se había iniciado. Corrían con toda la velocidad posible, mientras escapaban de su lugar de muerte. Sus piernas se movían rápido, con sus pies cubiertos por su calzado deportivo y sus pantalones de mezclilla. Las piernas delgadas de Aiko intentaban seguir sin éxito el paso de la joven, mientras que sus botas vaqueras lastimaban sus dedos. Toda la planta de ambos pies eran la tortura que esperaba aliviar.

Sus jadeos constantes hacían el único sonido descriptible como humano, en medio de una atmosfera de muerte y perdición. Pasaron de lado tiendas cerradas, otras arrasadas por el vandalismo y algunos edificios en llamas. La locura era idéntica a Raccoon, y eso lo reconocía. Basura en los callejones, junto con otra en llamas, los coches estacionados y otros chocados en medio de la calle, hacían de la ciudad un lugar apocalíptico. Los pasos de Aiko se volvieron más torpes, al tropezar con algunas personas muertas en medio de la calle. Jill intentaba por todos los medios, mediante su sentido de supervivencia, un lugar donde poder sobrellevar unas horas de descanso. Había probado el sueño la noche anterior, mientras se preparaba para entrar en uno de los edificios de la vieja Umbrella, al borde del colapso. Pero de los nervios y la ansiedad de que quizás la capturasen y/o matasen fueron factores negativos para su sueño. ¡Solo había dormido cinco horas! Y no había parado en todo el día, junto con el día, que transitaban, que llegaba a su fin.

Aiko tropezó y cayó de lleno en medio del duro asfalto y vidrios rotos de un viejo coche, lanzando un gritito, mientras que pateaba a la criatura que la había tomado. Aquel bicho se parecía poco a un humano ya, y desesperadamente intentaba tomar la piel suave y blanca como un fantasma de Aiko. La niña aumentó la intensidad de su grito, mientras que se movía frenéticamente, intentando salir del agarre de aquella criatura antes humana.

-¡Jill!- Gritó, mientras que se arrastraba y era arrastrada por la criatura, que no estaba dispuesta a liberar su comida. La joven volteó y resbalo por los vidrios, cayendo y lastimándose la rodilla. Lanzó una maldición, mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente, con el arma fuertemente apretada en su mano derecha. Corrió a duras penas, mientras las punzadas de dolor se volvían cada vez más intensas y dolorosas. Apuntó directo a la cabeza de la criatura, mientras rogaba no darle a Aiko por accidente. Sería horrible y una carga muy fuerte para su conciencia, siquiera darle en el tobillo a la jovencita. ¿Qué diría una vez que le rescatase? ¿Le temería al punto de huir de ella?

No la quería dejar, no dejaría que ella pasara por un infierno para luego morir dolorosamente, siendo devorada viva por esas criaturas. No, no dejaría que nadie más muriese bajo su cargo.

_No otra vez._

Apuntó, más concentrada que nunca. Un nudo en su garganta se hizo presente, mientras apuntaba, temerosa del resultado que podría llegar a haber. Era buena disparando, pero hablaba de la vida de una chica, de quince años o menos… Sostuvo el arma con fuerza, mientras su peso parecía mayor… como una tonelada…

Y disparó.

* * *

**Si, es cortito el prologo, pero planeo hacer la historia mas llevadera, o mas larga. Bien, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Critica? ¿Opinion? ¿Review?**


End file.
